


Sick Day

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina gets sick over quarantine and doesn't tell Maya.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Message me any prompts on twitter @KyhasNoLife

Maya has been on aid car every shift so far for two weeks. She did that on purpose, she had Andy and Jack alternating as captain everyday, just to give them some experience. Plus she wanted to see Carina. Carina had been pretty much staying at the hospital, and when she wasn't she was at her apartment. Maya regretted not asking her to move in a few weeks ago. It was 7:32 am, so her shift ended in 28 min. Her and Miller were dropping off someone who had fallen out of a tree, and Maya glanced around the pit. Carina was usually in it since that's where labouring moms came in. "Hey, Miller, I'm gonna go check on something," Maya called out to him as she started walking towards the nurses station. 

"Schmitt!" "Yes, ma'am?" He squeaked. He was at the nurses station right now filling out some charts. "Where's Carin- where's Dr. DeLuca?" Schmitt's cheek went red at the question. "Why are you pregnant? NOT that you look pregnant! You just- you have been on aid car and-" Levi rambled. "Schmitt, she's my girlfriend, where is she?" Levi turned even redder. "She's sick and at home?" "She's what!?" Maya almost yelled. Schmitt opened his mouth to say something, but Maya was already walking away.

On the way back to the station, Maya texted Carina, who didn't reply, so then she called the Italian. "Ciao," Carina answered. "You're sick!?" "Uh, just a cold." "You're taking off work for a cold?" "Mhm," Carina lied. Both her and Maya knew it. "I don't want to expose anyone to a cold." "Bullshit, I finish work in 15 min and then I'm coming over." "No! I don't want to get you sick--- with a cold." "Carina DeLuca." "Maya Bishop." "I'll see you in 30 minutes." "Maya-" Maya hung up before Carina could convince her not to. 

"Everything okay with the missus?" Dean asked after Maya hung up. "Just drive," Maya ignored him. 

Luckily, there were no more calls for the rest of her shift, so she was able to go straight to Carina's apartment. She got there later than expected because she had been pulled over by a police officer asking why she wasn't at home because they were on "Shelter in Place."

"I'm a first responder, Captain Maya Bishop of Station 19," She said, kindly with a smile. "The one who won the medal!? Cool!" The officer responded before he let her go. It was quicker than she expected it to be and she got to Carina's apartment by 9:15. She had her own key, but she had never used it. She had only been to Carina's apartment two or three times, most of the time they went to Maya's apartment. Maya had never even been to Carina's bedroom. "Car?" Maya called out, the nickname was a recent thing. 

Maya ventured into the bedroom and was amused by what she saw. The bedroom was neatly cluttered. She had a lot of stuff, but it was put together and aesthetic. Near the bed, there were used tissues. Everywhere. And on the bed was a half asleep Carina. "Hi babe," Maya smiled. "Go away, you'll get sick," Carina groaned into the pillow, she looked paler than usual. Also she looked hot and sweaty, but not in a good way. "Car, I drove all the way out here and you're gonna tell me to leave," Maya joked. Carina lifted her head from her pillow and glared at her, "You drive 15 minutes." "I got pulled over," Maya smiled, wanting to tell the story. "Are you okay? What happened?" Carina asked right before sneezing. "I'll tell you later, do you want some soup?" "Didn't you just work 24 hours?" "Yep!" "How do you have energy?" "I slept during my breaks." "Go have energy," Carina sneezed and then blew her nose, "not here." 

Maya smirked at her before walking over and kissing her head, "I love you, so no I'll have my energy here." Maya then put the back of her hand against the doctor's forehead, "Also what's your temperature? You feel really warm!" "No lo so," Carina said with a yawn. Maya smiled before walking into the kitchen, she came back 10 minutes with a thermometer and a bowl of soup. "When's the last time you ate?" Maya asked as she but the bowl of soup down on Carina's desk before sitting on the side of the bed with the thermometer. Carina shrugged, "No idea." Maya rolled her eyes and gave the taller woman the thermometer.

Carina sighed and took her temperature, there was no point in arguing with blonde. "104!" Maya yelled as she took the thermometer out of Carina's mouth. "Uh for me it means like 101 because I high run!" Carina tried to get the blonde to stop worrying. "Run high and no! For you it's like 103, which is still not good, c'mon I'm taking you to the hospital." "NO!" Carina begged. "It's just a fever Maya, I do not need to be coddled."

"How much does your head hurt?" "Maya," Carina replied, she wanted it to sound like a warning, but with her scratchy voice she wasn't sure if it did.

"How much?" Maya demanded. Carina sighed, "Only a little." Maya looked at Carina with an eyebrow raised. "It hurts, but just as much as it would with a normal flu," Carina defended. "Let me take you to the hospital," Maya begged.

"105."

"What?"

"If it gets 105, you can take me," Carina mumbled. Maya grinned, "Okay now eat the soup!" "No."

They proceeded to argue about the soup until Carina gave in and ate some. Maya sat with her the whole time, stroking her hair or talking to her. Eventually they decided to go to sleep, even though it was still before 11 am. Maya decided she was gonna take Carina's temperature every half hour, just to make sure the brunette wasn't over or at 105.

Eventually though, Maya fell asleep, she had been up for a long time, and Carina's temp was down to 102.

She was awoken by the feeling of something moving. She opened her eyes to see Carina running out of her room and into what Maya assumed was the bathroom. "Car?" Maya called out as she stood outside the bathroom. She ran in when she heard Carina throwing up. Maya sat there rubbing Carina's back and holding her hair. Carina stopped throwing up, so she sat in Maya's lap, she put her head on Maya's shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Baby, you feel warmer than you did last time I checked," Maya said softly. 

Carina hummed into Maya's neck before she made a noise before getting up to throw up some more. Maya sighed before returning to what she was doing a minute earlier. 

"Car, can I take you temperature now?" Maya asked, moving some hair from Carina's face after she was done throwing up. Carina nodded, and Maya ran into the room to grab the thermometer.

"104.9, c'mon let's go," Maya ushered Carina up who shook her head no. "It's not 105 yet," Carina mumbled. Maya sighed before helping the girl back to the bed. Her options were to kidnap her and force her to go to the hospital or wait until Carina allowed her to take her.

Maya decided on the second one. It would be much easier to get Carina to the hospital if Carina agreed. Over the day, Carina got more and more into coddling. She became more open to Maya taking care of her. She still refused to go to the hospital, but her fever had dropped to 101.7 so at this point Maya wasn't trying to get her to the hospital. 

They watched movies, slept, Maya made Carina eat some soup, they slept some more, and now it was around midnight. Maya was lying flat on her back, her left arm around Carina, her right had her phone, Carina had her head on Maya's chest, her arms were wrapped around Maya's torso, and her legs were wrapped around Maya's left leg.

Maya texted Andy and told her she'd probably be sick next shift and that she would take Maya's place as Captain. Then Maya scrolled through Instagram for a while. Unlike Carina, she wasn't sick yet, so she couldn't sleep all day and all night. She would just be on instagram while rubbing Carina's back.

Around 2 am, Maya fell asleep again. When she woke up, it was 9am. She looked at Carina who was still sleeping, the girl still looked paler than usual, but she didn't look as sweaty. Maya felt Carina's head which was still warm, but not as warm as it was the day before. By the end of the day, Carina's temperature was back at 99 (it's usual), but Maya spent the night with her just in case. 

The next morning, they woke up, and Carina was feeling great after her brief sickness, but she noticed the sluggishness in the blonde, so she had Maya take her temperature. 102. Perfect.


End file.
